1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast transmission and reception method and a broadcast transmission and reception system and, more particularly, to a broadcast transmission and reception method and a broadcast transmission and reception system for providing three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic broadcast in non-real time.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic video service provides a stereoscopic image to a viewer through video images of left and right views. Since a stereoscopic image is provided to the viewer through images of left and right views, a larger amount of data should be transmitted in the stereoscopic video service in comparison to a monoscopic video service.
Meanwhile, multiplexing a reference image (reference video or reference data) and a supplementary image (supplementary video or supplementary data) and transmitting the same for a stereoscopic service is called a real time stereoscopic service. However, as mentioned above, in order to provide the stereoscopic video service, a large amount of data is required to be transmitted, and here, because of a limitation in a data transfer rate, or the like, it is difficult to transmit data of the reference video and data of the supplementary video in real time.